In computer networks such as a content delivery network (e.g., a cable/digital/Internet Protocol television (IPTV) distribution network) for delivering audio/video signals to computing devices (e.g., set-top video and audio receivers), there are typically conditional access systems (abbreviated “CAS” herein) that restrict access by the computing device to certain content available on the computer network.
The CAS is typically relied upon by service providers (e.g., cable or subscription television providers) to restrict access to content by unauthorized computing devices. However, some computing devices can be compromised so that the CAS is not effective at restricting access to the content by the compromised computing devices.
Additionally, computing devices may be intended by the content provider to operate in a single or set of geographical locations. For example, set-top boxes provided by a cable television operator to a home subscriber may be intended to operate solely from the particular subscriber's home (and not, for example, at a commercial establishment such as a bar or pub). However, it may be difficult to prevent usage of a computing device that has relocated to another location in unauthorized manner.
There is thus a need for improved systems and methods for detecting and interfering with compromised devices and unauthorized device relocation in a communication network.